


Cold morning and a warm hug

by Majchapachee



Category: MDZS, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Feel-good, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majchapachee/pseuds/Majchapachee
Summary: Qinghe Nie this morning was unusual cold, what did the two Clan Leaders do to keep them warm?/short drabble from my twitter/
Relationships: Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén/Niè Míngjué, NieLan - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Cold morning and a warm hug

The weather in the Unclean Realm in this morning was colder than usual.

The villagers in the nearby area were making bonfires and sat by the groups, excited with the unusual cold weather like this in Qinghe Nie.

In the Clan Leader Nie's room this time still had no movements, just only light breathing sound. But then, a pair of clear eyes finally opened up.

The warm sight focus at the burly man whom was sleeping, before he slowly moved and adjusted his robe, but the thick hand suddenly embraced his waist.

"Where're you goin'?..." a deep murmur sounded.

The person in the embrace sighed lightly with the shiny smile like the morning sun.

"Dage, it's morning now"

"... It's morning then what?, I want to sleep more..."

An overbearing sound muffled, the embrace was tighten.

"You better get up, many stuffs await you.

"You always behave with the clan's rule. This morning is too cold, can't I stay under the blanket like this a little while?"

"If it is that so, then please let me go" Lan Xichen said lightly and peeled off the thick hand on his waist.

" Nooo...I want to hug you..."

The pleading sounded beside the ear with the burly body hugged from behind. The prominent nose pressed behind the neck, inhaled faint fragrance from the other.

"Your body is so warm. Any blanket can not compared with you."

Nie Mingjue said and pulled the other on to the bed, Lan Xichen exclaimed.

"W... Wait! Last night you hugged me all the time, didn't you?" a person in the embrace splutter said, while his face was flushing red.

"That's right...but I still feel cold. Let me hug you for a while, Xichen."

A pair of clear eyes rotated. Before he sighed and hugged back.

"Do you feel warmer now?" Lan Xichen said lightly and planted a kiss on the other's crown.

"Umm...warmer now..."

Nie Mingjue groaned satisfyly

"Please stay with me like this for a while, Xichen"

An exquisite lips smiled

"Certainly, Mingjue xiong"

The two cuddled under the blanket, before Nie Mingjue said lightly but made the other astonished.

"Let's do that stuff to keep us warm"

The sharp eyes sparkled.

"Huh?... b... but we already did it 3 times last night" the beautiful eyes widened, before he started to struggle.

"It's too cold like this, just hugging is not enough..."

A big hand gathered a person in the embrace and pulled the blanket over them.

A muffled resounded under the blanket for a while, before it changed into a sweet moan.

Nie Mingjue really wanted every morning to be cold like this.

End


End file.
